Performing gestures may be one method of providing input to a device, and many devices may be capable of detecting gestures performed by a user to cause a device to execute various functions. However, it may be difficult for a device to differentiate among the various movements and characteristics of different users performing gestures, and the various different types of gestures that can be performed.